Alpha and Omega - A Lost memory
by LoyalWolfHumphrey
Summary: Inspired by " A Tribute To Love" by Humphrey Loves Kate. edited by Humphrey Loves Kate. I present to you Alpha And Omega- A Lost Memory.What happen to Humphrey's parent? Why did Humphrey become an Omega? This story tell it all. Enjoy...
1. Chapter 1

**First of all, I just like to say a big thanks to Humphray Loves Kate aka Prince Charming ( Don't tell him I just said that) for his big help. I'm new to writing and English also is not my real language , this is not much...but yeah enjoy. Don't try to flame me because I gonna splash you with water. this story also edited by the Prince...**

It's midnight in Jasper Park. Two wolves are standing impatiently outside a familiar den.

" Luna?" yelled a silver coated wolf. "Are you in there?" yelled the wolf again.

"Patience Winston," says a tan fur she-wolf

"But Eve,they should have come out by now, we have already been standing here for about half of an hour," replied Winston impatiently.

" Hmmm," Eve nodded. She then stepped inside the den. It was inappropriate to enter a wolf's den without the owner's permission. The owner could be doing something that no one wants to see ( you know what I mean XD ). But this is an emergency! They need to talk to Luna.

"Empty," saidEve

" What?" yelled Winston in shock. The den was indeed empty. Luna and her pup were nowhere to be seen.

"But they should be asleep by now, where could they go?" said Eve starting to get worried about their safety.

"I need to warn the Alphas, Luna might be in trouble," said Winston. He took a deep breath. Winston was about to let out a warning howl when suddenly a pile of bushes near them rustled. Both of the leaders wasted no time and quickly performed Alpha Defend Stance.

"Uhhh?" a silver coated she-wolf with violet eyes emerge from the bushes. She was carrying another silver furball behind her back. "Winston? Eve? what are you doing here" asked the wolf

"Oh My God, dear, where have you been? We were so worried," asked Eve with a sigh of relief

Luna smiled. She then looked at her little furball, who was sleeping behind her back.

"Little Humphrey here missed his daddy" said Luna. "So we decided to visit him," said Luna again. Her beautiful face showed a sign of sorrow.

Both Winston and Eve of them remembered what happened to Chris, Luna's mate, Humphrey's father and most importantly their friend. That tragic day when their friendship bond severed was still fresh in their mind.

4 weeks ago…

"Please!" begged Winston.

"No!" replied Chris.

"Chris, please!" begged Winston again.

"Winston, today is my off day! I want to play with my son," said Chris shaking his head. Chris, a jet black alpha with aqua blue eyes, was having fun with his family, when Winston came in and spoiled it and then worst of all he asked him to go hunt… On his one day holiday!

"Please Chris! We need to feed the pack. Almost all the Alphas are sick today," begged Winston not giving up.

"Ugh! Who the hell brought that caribou anyway?" sighed Chris irritated. He really wanted to relax with his family. Winston turned his head and looked at Luna.

"Come on, Sweetheart. Let's just hunt, okay?" said Luna.

"But…" Chris's words just stopped when he looked at his mate's face. Luna was performing an irresistible puppy face.

"Not this again!" thought Chris panicking. Luna knows Chris's weakness. Chris can't ever resist that face.

"But… but how about Humphrey?" said Chris trying to give up too easily.

"Daddy, I want to watch you hunt!" yelled Humphrey while imitating his mother's puppy face.

"Oh my g.. fine, fine," sighed Chris giving a puppy face that was much worse than that one.

"Yay!" shouted Humphrey happily, his little tail wagging excitedly. Chris chuckled.

"But on one condition," said Chris as Humphrey cutely tilted his head.

"You're only allowed to watch us hunt from the cliff, no following my tail. Is that clear?" asked Chris.

"No problem big boss!" replied Humphrey excitedly. He then directed his attention towards Luna's tail.

"Come here, you little squirrel!" yelled Humphrey.

"He's quite active, isn't he" said Winston while staring at the cute pup who was trying to bite at his mother's tail.

"Hee hee! I know. Come on, let's get this thing finished," replied Chris.

"Oww! Humphrey…" whined Luna. Humphrey had literally just jumped at his mother's back.

"Yay! Riding a caribou!" said Humphrey. He then comforted himself on his mother's back.

"Come on you two, Let's go!" said Chris nuzzling his mate's neck. A relaxing sigh escaped from her throat.

"Okay… okay! Geez, Humphrey you're getting heavier," said Luna. Luna walked past Chris and slapped his cheek with her tail in the process. Chris smiled.

Later in the Valley

"Alright Humphrey, stay here. Okay?" said Luna. Luna put Humphrey onto a big rock near the valley. Here, Humphrey could get a full view of the valley.

"Don't go anywhere, okay pup?" Luna commanded. She stared at her son's aqua eyes which were similar with Chris's eyes.

"Okey-dokey, Mummy," replied Humphrey. He then sat still on the rock, not moving an inch. Luna just giggled.

"Good boy," said Luna smiling. Luna kissed Humphrey's forehead then started walking towards where Chris and Winston were waiting.

"Alright, let's go," said Luna.

"Okay, usual techniques: Luna will go for distraction, Chris and I will go for the throat," Winston explained. His facial expression turned to serious.

They stretched their muscles and started searching for their prey. They searched for a suitable prey around the valley. It's best to hunt down a lone caribou instead of attacking them while they're in their herd. Otherwise, it could cause a stampede. After a few minutes of searching, Luna spotted something.

"Found," whispered Luna. She pointed at a lone caribou near the valley lake. The caribou was peacefully grazing without noticing he was being targeted.

"Perfect! Come on!" whispered Chris. All three of them crawled slowly to their target.

Up at the cliff, the cute little Humphrey watched excitedly at his parents. Humphrey jumped around on the rock. "Wow! Mummy and Daddy are just so cool! One day I'm gonna be stronger than them!" thought Humphrey. Humphrey didn't notice a familiar tan wolf just sit beside him. The tan wolf put its paw onto Humphrey's shoulder. "Wargh!" yelled Humphrey shocked. Humphrey had almost jumped from the rock.

"Wow! Easy there, dear," said the wolf calming Humphrey down.

Humphrey turned his head and sighed in relief. "Ms. Eve! Don't scare me like that" said Humphrey almost yelling.

"Sorry dear, couldn't help it," replied Eve grinning. "So what are you looking at, Humphrey?" asked Eve.

"There! My parents are hunting. One day I'm gonna be stronger than them!" said Humphrey excitedly while pointing at his parents.

Eve chuckled. This pup was somehow very funny. Eve directed her attention towards the hunting group. They were surrounding a lone caribou without being noticed by it. "Ummm?" Eve noticed something. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw that something big was heading towards the caribou herd. Her eyes widened. "Bear!" thought Eve in a panic.

The bear was advancing toward the caribou herd with its claws unsheathed. Eve was about to let out a warning howl, when the earth grumbled. The stampede had started.

All three wolves in the hunting team turned their heads. A huge stampede was coming towards them… and fast!

"Stampede," yelled Luna in panic.

"Run to the cliff!" yelled Chris. They immediately ran to the cliff that was far enough from the stampede. Both Luna and Chris made it safely.

"Winston?" Chris looked around. Winston should be with them.

"Argh!" they then heard a yell.

Chris turned his head only to see Winston being rammed by a huge caribou and then knocked out. "No!" yelled Chris. He gathered every bit of his strength and lunged himself towards the neck of another caribou that was about to hit Winston again. The force of the impact caused both Chris and the caribou to be flung towards the center of the stampede.

"Chris!" yelled Luna. Her heart sank. She could see how her mate was being crushed by the stampede.

When the stampeded was over, Luna let a tear fall. Her mate, at the center of the valley, was not moving. "No..."Luna ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards her mate. To her relief Chris's body started moving.

"Luna…"said Chris while groaning in pain.

"You're gonna be alright, I'm gonna get help! Okay?" assured Luna. She was about to carry her mate, when Chris suddenly vomited a lot of blood from his mouth. Chris shook his head.

"Please don't do this to me, I need you! Please don't leave me!" cried Luna.

" Daddy?" Luna turned her head to look at where the voice was coming from. Her pup was running towards them and Eve on the other hand was checking her mate couldn't believes this. Its suppose to be a normal hunt .Not the day when she loses her mate and her best friend.

Chris smiled weakly. "Hey pup…" said Chris.

"Daddy, are you okay?" asked Humphrey. Being a little pup, Humphrey didn't know anything about death.

"Humphrey can you give me your ear? Please?" Chris asked.

Humphrey started to get excited. He loved it when his father nibbles his ear! It's just so ticklish! "Here," Humphrey put his little ear onto his father's muzzle.

"Humphrey... I need you to promise me something. Daddy is gonna sleep for a long time and Daddy needs you to take care of your mummy. Can you do that?" asked Chris whispering into his son's ear.

"Okey-dokey, Daddy! I'm gonna take care of mummy like you always did. No one can hurt my mummy," replied Humphrey. His voice was filled with determination.

"Good boy!" said Chris. He then lightly nibbled his son's ear. Humphrey just laughed.

"Luna?" said Chris. He directed his attention towards his beautiful mate.

"Chris... please don't leave me!" cried Luna.

Chris smiled weakly. He wiped out the tears from Luna's face. With the last bit of his strength, he forced himself to hug his mate tightly. "Be strong... because I never will leave you… I will always… live... in your heart," whispered Chris. And with that his breathing stopped.

Luna closed her eyes. She knew it was time. "I love you," whispered Luna. A stream of tears fell from her violet eyes.

No reply.

Luna broke the hug and looked at her mate's face. It was covered with blood... but a huge smile had formed on his face.

"Daddy..." Humphrey came to his mother's side. A tear fell from his face.

"Good-Bye"

**I don't care if any of you dosen't want to review...just read it**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tadaa! sory for the late update..I was away on a vacation but im here now! well this is not much but enjoy! anyway thanks again to "The Prince" for helping me out XD ( seriously HLK thats was funny xP)**

**PS: just for ya information .English is not my language so its not gonna be a perfect story**

Present Day

"Oh dear, I'm so, so sorry," apologized Eve.

"It's okay, Eve," replied Luna. She then looked at Winston, who kept his head down. Luna frowned. "Winston, it's not your fault. Don't do this to yourself," she said trying to cheer her friend.

Winston didn't answer. He walked over Eve. "Eve, can you... talk to her. I need... a breath of fresh air," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice. Before Eve could answer, he hurried off.

"Winston..." whispered Eve. Being his mate, she knew that he would blame himself for what happened that day. Every night, Winston woke up and cried softly to the moon. He really wished that he never had bothered Chris on that day... but fate had decided everything.

"You guys okay?" asked Luna. She could clearly see that both Winston and Eve were trying to hold their tears from falling from their eyes.

"We're fine dear," replied Eve weakly. She rubbed her eyes with her paw. "Dear, can you put Humphrey inside so we can... talk for a second?" she asked.

Luna nodded. She walked into her den and put Humphrey at his favorite spot. Humphrey immediately curled into a ball when his body made contact with the cool floor.

"What is it?" asked Luna when she came out from the den. She stretched her muscles to release the soreness from carrying Humphrey for too long.

"Follow me," ordered Eve. She led Luna to the pack's river. Luna could sense that something was wrong. Eve walked like something bad had just happened.

"Eve what is it? Is something wrong?" asked Luna when they arrived at the river.

"Yes dear, something bad just happened," replied Eve worriedly.

Luna looked at Eve with questioning eyes.

"Earlier this evening, one of our pack member's family, the Daniel's family, was attacked," said Eve.

Luna's eyes widened.

"That's why we worried when you were gone earlier," Eve continued.

"Are they okay?" asked Luna worriedly. Daniel was one of her hunting partners, besides Winston and Chris. Daniel's mate, Karen, was also one of her childhood friends. Both of them were really close friends.

Eve growled. "Daniel is critically injured... but fortunately, his son, Candu, is fine," she informed.

"And Karen?" Luna felt her heartbeat accelerate.

Eve put her head down. "She was raped," answered Eve sadly.

Luna gasped. "What?" Her body temperature immediately increased to drastic levels. "Who did this?!" she yelled. How could someone do this? Karen was one her best friends! How could someone even touch her?

"We have already traced their scent and figured out that it was three unknown wolves. We suspect it's a group of outcast wolves," said Eve.

Luna growled again. "Are you sure it's not those Eastern wolves?" she asked. Eastern wolves had already been spotted entering the Western pack territory recently.

"No, the scent indicates that it came from somewhere south . It didn't come from the eastern border," replied Eve. All of a sudden, she unsheathed her claws. "When I get my paws on them, I'm gonna rip off their wolfhoods and eat them in my midnight stew!" Eve blurted out.

Luna immediately covered her ears. It was good that her pup was sleeping peacefully in the den or she might be forced to explain every detail of what Eve had just said.

"Then I'm gonna choke…" Luna quickly covered Eve's mouth before she could continue her nonsense babbling in the middle of the night.

"Alright! Alright Eve, you really need to stop doing that" said Luna as she released her hold on Eve's mouth.

"Sorry, can't help it" replied Eve grinning. "And by the way, dear, we just want you to be extra careful," she explained. As the leader of the pack, it was her duty to ensure the safety of her pack members, and that included Luna.

"Alright. Will do," answered Luna. As a parent, she knew that every parent shared the same responsibility: protect your family even if it costs you your life!

"That will be all, dear. Now get yourself a good sleep," said Eve with a yawn.

Luna smiled. "Good night, Eve." Then she walked back to her den and saw her pup lying alone on the floor, shivering a bit. Luna smiled. She then curled around her pup, protecting him with her silver fur from the blizzard cold of the night.

The next morning:

"Wake up! Mummy, wake up!" Humphrey nudged his mother's cheek.

Luna didn't respond.

"Mummy..." Humphrey put his muzzle onto his mother's ear. "WAKE UP!" yelled Humphrey loudly.

"Umm..." Luna stirred, but fell back into her slumber a few seconds later.

"Ugh! Mummy..." sighed mother had promised to take him for a morning stroll before going for Alpha duties. Unfortunately for him, his mother was a heavy sleeper. It was going to take forever to wake her up. The cute pup bounced around his mother's sleeping body, searching for ideas. Then he smiled. "Hee hee hee… Sorry Mummy," whispered Humphrey, grinning at his naughty little idea. Humphrey walked towards Luna's ear. He then licked his finger on his paw until it was moist with his saliva. Slowly and steadily, he poked her ear with his finger! Like a static shock, Luna jumped from her sleep and hit the den wall hard.

"Ha ha ha!" Humphrey laughed uncontrollably when he saw his mother's reaction.

"Oww..." groaned Luna. She rubbed her head and then frantically looked around, searching for the source of laughter. She turned to see that her little pup was on his back, laughing while kicking his feet in the air.

"Bingo! Ha ha ha ha!" Humphrey continued to laugh, not realizing his mother was now fully awake and looking at him.

Luna smiled, but suddenly her eyes widened when something slimy fell from her ears. She rubbed her ear and found that more wet and slimy substance came out of it.

"PUP!"

**Anyway review and critizise if u want to..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all sorry for the late update. well at least i post it :3**

**okay this chap kinda boring if u ask me...but say its all my mind can think of XP**

**well folks enough babbling...**

"Mummy, do you think I'm gonna have some friends?" asked Humphrey curiously. Luna and Humphrey were on their way to the nursing grounds, where Alphas on duty would send their pups to be cared for by the omegas. Luna had never sent Humphrey to the nursing grounds before since Humphrey really loved to watch her hunt.

"Of course you will, Pup. You're gonna have many friends to play with," replied Luna looking at him.

"Umm … can I just watch you hunt?" asked Humphrey nervously. He was really nervous about this. What if his new friends hated him? What if they didn't want to play with him?

"Uhh, sorry Humphrey; you can't. I have an important meeting to attend," replied Luna. She noticed her pup's worried face. Luna then nuzzled his cheek.

"Don't worry, you're gonna have some friends. I promise you that," said Luna in her caring tone.

Humphrey's worries immediately died down when he heard that promise. One thing he knew was that his mother never broke a promise no matter what. "Okay Mummy. I trust you," Humphrey said with a smile.

Luna kissed his forehead. "Good boy! C'mon, we're almost there."

They walked through the territory and arrived at the nursing grounds a few minutes later. Humphrey was stunned. The nursing grounds were full of pups that were similar to his age. Some elder omegas were babysitting a bunch of pups who were playing around and laughing.

"I hope, I'm gonna have some new friends," thought Humphrey.

Luna walked through the nursing grounds and talked to one of the omegas there. Humphrey, on the other hand, was busy watching everything that was happening in the area.

"Hello."

Suddenly, Humphrey heard a beautiful voice coming from behind him. He turned around and gasped. Standing behind him was the most beautiful living thing he had ever seen. Her fur was coated with a golden tan color, and she had amber eyes as well as a matching amber mane. She was an angel.

"Uh… umm… urghh…" Humphrey tried to say something, but all that came was some jumbled and nervous muttering. The tan furred pup just giggled at this.

"Say 'hi,' Silly!" said the pup giggling.

"Uhh... Hi," Humphrey replied nervously. He put his head down, too nervous to watch the beautiful pup in front of him. To his surprise, the pup bent down and put her head right in front of his. Humphrey's heart skipped to a faster beat.

"Is anything interesting down there?" asked the pup, still giggling but now in front of Humphrey's face. This caused Humphrey to stumble backwards.

"Umm… no... no… sorry," Humphrey exclaimed still very nervous. The pup let out yet another giggle when she saw Humphrey's reaction to her.

"My name's Kate. What's yours?" asked the pup.

"Kate. What a beautiful name..." thought Humphrey dreamily.

"Umm, hello?" Kate waved her paw in front of his face. This broke Humphrey's trance.

"Oh... umm... my name is Humphrey," said Humphrey.

Kate looked at something behind him. "So Humphrey, you must be Aunt Luna's son, right?" asked Kate with a smiling face.

"Umm… yes… Wait! How do you know?" asked Humphrey. He then heard a cough behind him. Humphrey turned his head and saw his mother standing behind him and smiling.

"It seems you have met Kate, Pup," said Luna.

Humphrey was confused. How could Kate and his mother know each other so well?

Luna noticed Humphrey's questioning eyes and explained. "She's madam Eve's daughter, Pup," Luna informed with a comforting smile.

Humphrey's eyes widened. Madam Eve was known as a hot-tempered, crazy mother in the pack. Humphrey gulped. He had better not mess with this pup or he was going to end up turned upside down.

"Alright Pup! Since you have friends now, I'll be going, okay?" asked Luna.

Humphrey nodded.

Luna turned her head towards Kate. "Be nice to him, okay?" she said. She then whispered in Kate's ears "He's a bit shy."

Kate nodded.

"I heard that!" yelled Humphrey playfully.

Luna giggled. She kissed Humphrey's forehead and started walking toward Winston's den.

"So Humphrey, you have any friends?" asked Kate after Luna had gone.

"Well... umm... you're my first friend," replied Humphrey shyly.

Kate smiled "Well then, c'mon! I'll introduce you to some of my friends," she invited.

Humphrey started to get excited, tail wagging with enthusiasm.

"C'Mon," Kate led Humphrey through the nursing grounds to where a female pup, with snow white fur, was playing alone with a pine cone. Humphrey's heart rate was getting excited when suddenly Kate signaled him to stop and follow her to the nearby bush. Humphrey hesitated at first but soon followed her.

"Kate, what are you doing?" whispered Humphrey.

Kate closed his mouth with her paw. "Quiet," she whispered. She then stalked towards the pup. "I got you now, Lilly," whispered Kate grinning. Kate then pounced at the white female pup and started tickling her. This caused a big burst of laughter to escape from Humphrey.

"Ha ha ha... stop... stop!" the white pup begged.

Kate smile. "I got you now, Lilly" said Kate again while still tickling her.

"Ha Ha... okay… okay... please… I can't breathe... ha... ha!" begged Lilly again. Kate finally let go of her. Lilly got up, breathing heavily.

"Where have you been, Kate? I thought you were just having a drink?" asked Lilly.

Kate smirked. "Well, we just got a new friend. You can come out now, Humphrey."

Humphrey came out from the bush and walked over to them shyly. "Hi," he said.

Lilly suddenly gasped. "A boy!? Oh my gosh! A boy!? We're making friends with a boy!" Lilly yelled excitedly.

Humphrey blushed.

"Calm down, Lilly! And yes he is a boy," Kate stated.

Lilly calmed down and looked at Humphrey. "A BOY!" Lilly blurted out again.

"Lilly!" yelled Kate.

"Oh, sorry. My name's Lilly, by the way. I'm Kate's sister," said Lilly holding out her paw.

Humphrey was shocked. He was about to ask when Kate covered his mouth and shook her head. "Oh... My name is Humphrey," said Humphrey after Kate released her paw. He noticed that Lilly was really different when compared to her sister and her mother. He shrugged it off.

"So, what are we going to do now?" asked Humphrey. His tail wagged. He really wanted to play with his new friends.

Kate and Lilly looked at each other and grinned. Then Kate began, "Well, since you 're our new friend, what you need to do now is..." Kate paused.

"Catch us!" both Kate and Lilly yelled at the same time before sprinting off.

"Hey! That's not fair!" yelled Humphrey playfully. He then began to chase the two sisters. "Maybe this is not a bad day after all…" thought Humphrey while smiling.

**There you go folks! read and enjoy~~ read and enjoy~**


	4. Chapter 4

**HO HO HO Merry Christmas~~**

**Hi guys! sorry for the late update...again. *sigh* Anyway I will really like a Christmas present from all of you! The detail will be at bottom :)**

**ENJOY~~**

Meanwhile~

"Is he okay?" asked Luna worriedly. Luna was watching Eve, who was attending to Daniel's wound in the healer den. Daniel had been injured badly. Wounds were all over his body and the worst part was the bite mark that almost cut his artery!

"He's gonna be fine, Dear. I already stopped the bleeding," replied Eve panting. Being the leader and the pack healer is not an easy task for her. "He's really lucky... The bite wounds on the neck nearly killed him!" sighed Eve.

Luna looked at Daniel's unconscious body with sympathy. She then remembered something. "Where's Karen?" asked Luna.

Eve turned her head towards Luna. "She's at my den, but I don't think it's a good idea to visit her right now," Eve informed.

Luna ignored Eve's warning and started running towards Winston's den. When she arrived, she heard a loud cry coming from inside the den. Winston was standing outside with a worried look. "Winston, what's going on?" asked Luna worriedly.

Winston sighed. "Karen has been badly traumatized; she won't stop crying," he answered.

Luna stepped into the den and saw Karen lying on the ground, crying with her pup, Candu, beside her. "Karen?"

Karen's ears immediately perked up. She instantly hugged Luna when she saw her. "I don't know what to do! If I don't surrender myself, they will kill him!" cried Karen on Luna's shoulder.

Luna tapped Karen back. "It's okay... You do what you think is right... It's okay, Karen..." encouraged Luna trying to comfort her friend.

Karen continued cry on Luna's shoulder.

Suddenly they heard a growl. Both of them turned around and saw Karen's pup, Candu, growling viciously.

"I'm gonna kill them! I'm gonna find them and kill them because of what they did to my parents!" yelled Candu.

Both Luna and Karen were shocked. They didn't expect a pup to say something like that! Candu was about to run out from the den when Luna tackled him down.

"Let me go! Let me go!" yelled Candu under Luna's arms.

"Candu! Listen to me! That's not right! Killing is not right!" said Luna still holding Candu down.

Candu snarled. He then bit into Luna's arms causing Luna to loosen her grip. Candu jumped from Luna's arms only to be smacked in the head by his mother. This caused him to black out.

"Oh My God! I'm sorry Luna! I'm so sorry," cried Karen. Candu had just bit onto Luna's arms causing fresh blood to pour down. Luna just smiled.

"It's okay, Karen… Hehe... Your pup sure knows how to bite," joked Luna. Being an Alpha, a small wound like this doesn't matter to her. She looked at the unconscious pup. "He sure is angry," she thought.

Nursing Ground - Evening

"Ha ha ha ha! Stop it! Stop it!" laughed Humphrey. Kate and Lilly were both busy tickling him after he threw a berry ball at Kate. They had been having fun playing together all day long. They played tag, hide and seek, and even the chasing the caribou game.A game where a wolf need to chase down the "caribou" in order to "eat" them

"Who asked you to throw the berry ball anyway?" asked Kate still tickling him.

"Ha ha ha... it was Lilly! Please... ha ha ha Lilly planned it!" Humphrey responded.

"What? No I didn't!" denied Lilly with widened eyes. Kate stopped tickling Humphrey and looked at her sister with shining eyes.

"Uh-oh" Lilly gulped.

Kate was about to pounce on Lilly when someone called out for them. "Kate! Lilly!" The three of them turned and saw that Winston was approaching them.

"Daddy!" yelled Lilly. She immediately ran towards her father and hid behind his back, away from Kate's tickling wrath.

"Darn it!" thought Kate. She looked at Humphrey. "Bye Humphrey! See you tomorrow!" said Kate. She then walked towards her father, who was nibbling Lilly's ear. Then the three of them started walking back to their den. Humphrey sat there watching them, putting his head down and allowing a small tear to fall from his aqua eyes. The three of them reminded him of someone.

"Daddy..." whispered Humphrey sadly.

After the accident with Karen's pup, Luna had decided to pick up Humphrey at the nursing ground since it was already dusk. She walked toward the nursing ground with a piece of meat in her jaw. When she arrived, her ears immediately flattened back to her head at the sight of her pup sitting alone with his head bent down, obviously saddened by something.

"Humphrey?"

Humphrey's ears perked up and he started walking towards his mother. "Hi Mummy!" said Humphrey putting a fake smile on his face.

As a mother, Luna knew something was up and she really hated to see Humphrey feeling down. Luna put the meat that was in her jaw down and faced her pup. "Humphrey, are you okay?" asked Luna concerned about her pup.

"I'm fine, Mummy," answered Humphrey still faking his smile.

Luna looked at her pup's aqua blue eyes. She could tell that he was saddened by something. Luna sighed, "Alright Humphrey. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine." She nibbled her pup's ear and continued. "Try to be happy, because tomorrow, I am gonna teach you how to fish!"

Humphrey's eyes widened and he looked at his mother with an "Are You Serious?" face.

Luna smiled. "And the best part is Madam Eve and her pups will join us!"

This caused Humphrey to squeal with happiness. "Thank you, Mummy. Oh, I can't wait!" yelled Humphrey happily. His tail wagged excitedly.

Luna just giggled. "That's the spirit! C'mon! I'm hungry" said Luna as she picked up her meat. Both of them then walked toward their den while talking about tomorrow's agenda.

**Haha about my Christmas present...it have been a long time since I watch A&O movie**

**...its about 5 month ago before it was taken down... :'( so if any of you happen to know where can I watch my fav movie...for free..you can stat it on the review...or just PM me.**

**And for the exchange, the next chap will be more interesting! I promise!**


End file.
